Question: Divide. $45 \div 0.1=$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 45 \div 0.1&= 45.0 \div 0.1\\\\ &= 450\text{ tenths} \div 1\text{ tenth}\\\\ &= 450 \end{aligned}$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}45 \div 0.1 \\\\ &= \dfrac{45}{0.1}\\\\ &= \dfrac{45 \times 10}{0.1 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{450}{1}\\\\ &= 450 \end{aligned}$ The answer $45 \div 0.1 = 450$